Moulin Rouge
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Un fan fic basado en la famosa historia de Moulin Rouge, el amor nace en un conocido cabaret de París, pero las cosas no son tan simples como parecen al comienzo. Los sueños del iluso escritor están lejos de la realidad. UA TxE CHAP 5 UP!
1. Embelesado

**Moulin Rogue**

**Summary:** Un fan fic basado en la famosa historia de Moulin Rouge, el amor nace en un conocido cabaret de París, pero las cosas no son tan simples como parecen al comienzo. Los sueños del iluso escritor están lejos de la realidad. UA TxE

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1:** Embelesado

Era una noche de invierno, despejada en una de las ciudades de París. La gente caminaba de un lado a otro terminando con sus actividades. Los faroles encendidos en las calles y las pequeñas luces en las casas y negocios, daban un caracter cálido y animado al lugar. Pero no todo era tranquilo en esta antigua y hermosa ciudad, bares y otros sitios abrían ahora sus puertas para los jóvenes que deseaban un poco de diversión nocturna.

Pero, la mayoría de los hombres que se consideraban inteligentes, se dirigían a un lugar en especifico y reconocido por todos en la zona.

Se trataba del mas conocido cabaret de la ciudad, Mouling Rouge.

Varios jóvenes caminaban apresurados al lugar para ver la primer función del conocido cabaret. Al llegar todos se ubican en las mesas libres y piden unos tragos mientras esperan

-Vamos, animate... es el mejor sitio...- Comenta un joven dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

-Si si...-responde bordeando su vaso con el dedo mostrando poco interés.

-Ya veras que si...- Asiente animado su amigo para luego mirar hacia el espacio libre donde varias bailarinas comenzaban a aparecer...

Al sentir como las luces del lugar se atenuaban el ojiazul mira también hacia el escenario.

Las mujeres bailaban haciendo diversas figuras mientras cantaban, seduciendo a los hombres que tenían cerca. Todos se veían alegres con aquel espectáculo, pero quienes habían ido mas de una vez sabia que aun faltaba lo mejor.

Luego de un momento, las luces se apagan por completo concentrándose en la parte alta del escenario, haciendo que todos los presentes fijaran su atención allí. Del otro lado de la cortina de terciopelo, se escuchaba la voz de una joven, la cual se hace presente luego de mantener un poco el suspenso.

Se trataba de la principal atracción del lugar. La joven, caminaba con elegancia bajando del escenario y caminando entre las mesas, coqueteando con los hombres que se le acercaban, para luego desecharlos siguiendo con lo suyo. Así esta largo rato mientras las demás seguían bailando hasta llegar a la mesa en que estaba el ojiazul y el resto de sus amigos. La joven los mira mientras dejaba de cantar para dejar a las demás hacerlo... luego sonríe tomando el sombrero de uno de los presentes, mientras repetía lo que sus compañeras decían, jugando con la prenda, para luego colocársela sobre la cabeza y luego sobre el rostro del dueño. Luego, la joven morocha fija su mirada en el ojiazul para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y acercarlo hacia ella al punto de que sus narices se rozaran. Sin dejar de cantar, lo suelta para luego despeinarlo y seguir caminando.

El la sigue con la vista embobado, había logrado encantarlo y ahora no podía sacarle la vista de encima.

Una vez termina la canción, las luces se apagan y las jóvenes regresan detrás del escenario.

-Por eso es tan famoso este lugar...- Comenta uno con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro...El ojiazul de cabello oscuro simplemente asiente

-Jaja, y Eriol era el que se negaba a venir...- Agrega otro divertido.

-Aun tengo derecho de cambiar de opinión no?-se defiende el de buen humor.

-Jaja, claro...- Asiente el primero mirando el escenario-Ahora va a haber otra función...

-Otro?-pregunta Eriol.

-Claro... crees que todos se quedarían de no ser así?- Cuestiona su otro compañero mientras señalaba a los demás espectadores.

-Es verdad...-asiente.

Los amigos del ojiazul ríen divertidos para luego mirar el escenario. Luego de este segundo espectáculo el joven de lentes decide ir a recorrer un poco el lugar y de paso intentar encontrar a aquella chica que le había llamado la atención

Allí un hombre de larga cabellera blanca y ojos profundamente azules lo detiene.

-Disculpa... los clientes no pueden entrar aquí..-

-Amhh... porque?

El chico lo mira con atención, de modo sospechoso, para luego sonreír y darle unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Debiste decirme que eras vos!- Exclama de buen humor.

-Eh?? Ahh...si claro...-asiente sin comprender nada.

-Bien...- Asiente el albino–Sakura!- Exclama.

Una chica joven y de cabello castaño corto que aun vestida con la ropa del show se acerca al oír que la llamaban.

-El debe ser Ryoma, el inversor interesado en Tomoyo, podrías guiarlo a su habitación por favor?- La mira y sonríe animado.

-Ahh si claro-ella asiente y lo mira- Sígame por favor-agrega sonriendo para luego comenzar a caminar hasta detenerse frente a una de las tantas puertas que había al final del pasillo, luego de golpear un par de veces llama a alguien en su interior- Tomoyo! Ya llego!-lo mira- espere un momento por favor, debe estar acabando de arreglarse

Luego de un momento, la joven morocha de antes, abre la puerta mirando con atención a las dos personas frente a la puerta.

-Aquí esta tu invitado-explica Sakura a la dueña del cuarto.

-Ya veo...- Asiente y mira al ojiazul-Pasa...- Sonríe y abre bien la puerta.

El asiente confundido por toda aquella extraña situación pero en el fondo feliz porque afortunadamente había logrado encontrarse con aquella chica. Al verlo inmóvil, la morocha suspira y lo sujeta de la camisa haciéndolo entrar en la habitación.

-Mhh buenas noches...-la saluda él observando el peculiar atuendo de la chica, quien solo traía puesta una bata transparente, sobre un delicado y fino camisón de seda. El se la queda observando sin saber que decir ni como actuar con ella.

-Así que tu debes ser... mmmh...- Se queda pensando mientras intentaba recordar el nombre-Ryoma!- Exclama recordando para luego sonreírle.

-Emh.. bueno yo...-hace una pausa- cual es tu nombre?

-Depende de como quieras llamarme...- Responde en un tono coqueto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Mhh...Por tu nombre te parece bien?

-Claro...- Asiente divertida y le sonríe -Mi nombre es Tomoyo

-Tomoyo...-repite el encantando, sonaba mágico- es un lindo nombre...

-Gracias...- Sonríe orgullosa para luego ponerse de pie-Te ves tenso...- Susurra para luego hacerlo sentarse en la cama y arrodillarse detrás de él, masajeándole los hombros.

-Es que... esta situación... me pone un poco nervioso-admite el viéndola de reojo.

-Por que?...- Susurra en su oído-Relajate...- Agrega pegándose mas a la espalda del chico, apoyándose en él.

-Mh...si...-cierra los ojos con calma

Tomoyo sonríe para luego besar el cuello del ojiazul. El siente y escalofrío pero no se mueve de su sitio, sus cálidos labios lo hacían temblar, se comportaba de una forma tan tierna con el que era como si verdaderamente se conocieran... La joven se sobresalta al escuchar la puerta ser golpeada de nuevo.

-Tomoyo? estas ahí?-pregunta alguien del otro lado.

Ella suspira y se pone de pie caminando hacia la puerta-Si... que pasa?- Cuestiona para luego asomarse un poco.

-Soy Ryoma... no dijiste que nos veríamos luego del show?

-Ryoma...?- La joven lo mira pensativa un momento para luego reír nerviosa y asiente-Ah! claro, claro... podrías esperarme... un segundo?- Pide haciendo un gesto con una mano.

-Mhh si claro...-responde con algo de disgusto.

-Veras... que vale la pena la espera...- Susurra en un tono sensual mientras tocaba el rostro del hombre.

Este sonríe y luego asiente. Tomoyo sonríe para luego cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en esta suspirando.

-Que pasa?-pregunta Eriol viéndola aun sentado en la cama.

-Quien sos?- Cuestiona mirándolo de modo sospechoso, con molestia.

-Mi nombre es Eriol-se presenta el- Soy escritor..

-Escritor?...- Permanece pensativa para luego suspirar-Por que no me lo dijiste antes en lugar de hacerme creer que eras otra persona?

-Yo no te hice creer nada...

-Claro que si...- Lo señala con el dedo índice-En lugar de aclararme quien eras asentías cuando yo te llamaba pensando que eras otra persona!

-Es que... no me dejaste decírtelo...

-Tuviste tiempo de hacerlo...- Suspira molesta para luego tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo para luego esconderlo en el guardarropa-Mas te vale que no salgas de ahí... o podrían matarte...- Culmina para luego arreglarse rápidamente frente al espejo. El intenta acomodarse dentro pero había muy poco espacio luego observa por las pequeñas rendijas. La joven camina hacia la puerta y luego de suspirar abre.

-Estas lista?-pregunta el sujeto aflojando su corbata.

-Ahm... sabes?... ahora me duele mucho la cabeza... tengo una horrible jaqueca...- Suspira cerrando los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente

-Y eso que significa?

Tomoyo abre un ojo y lo mira con sutileza para luego suspirar acercándose a la ventana-No podrías... volver mañana?- Pide en un tono suave e infantil, para luego mirar al hombre a sus espaldas de un modo seductor.

-Mh... esta bien...-suspira- Mañana a la misma hora?

-Ah... claro..- Asiente y sonríe-Muchas gracias por entender... prometo... que voy a pagarte este favor con intereses...- Responde para luego guiarlo a la puerta, la cual abre.

-Bien...-el asiente y luego se va-

La morocha cierra la puerta y suspira relajándose, de modo que resbala suavemente cayendo sentada al suelo. La puerta del ropero se abre y de allí sale Eriol quien sentía que ya le comenzaba a faltar el oxigeno en ese lugar. La chica lo ignora, puesto que estaba observando la puerta mientras pensaba.

-Porque trabajas en esto?-le pregunta el.

-Mh?- Voltea y lo mira-Ah... seguías acá

-Claro! No había modo de que me fuera

Tomoyo lo mira y se ríe por lo bajo para luego ponerse de pie. Eriol la mira con cierta desconfianza.

-Es cierto...- Asiente y luego se sienta frente al espejo, acomodándose el cabello en una trenza.-Y... que se te ofrecía?

-Mh... nada en realidad... llegue por casualidad porque me confundieron con "tu trabajo de hoy"...

-Seguro?- Lo mira por sobre el hombro -Seguro de que fue por 'casualidad' y no porque te morías por verme de nuevo?- Susurra con una picara sonrisa para luego voltearse al espejo nuevamente.

-Mhh...-desvía la mirada apenando ya que había adivinado- No se quien te crees para hablar así...

-Di en el clavo... no?- Cuestiona viendo al chico a través del espejo.

-Eso importa?-la mira-

-La mayoría de los hombres, son predecibles...- Comenta pensativa para luego ponerse de pie -Con que los mires un momento o te les acerques a tal distancia... o con el solo rozarlos...- Comenta mientras se acercaba al chico haciéndolo caer sobre la cama -Creen que ya una mujer les pertenece...- Culmina posesionándose sobre él.

-Y eso esta mal?-pregunta el viéndola a los ojos.

-Decimelo vos... crees que yo te pertenezco?- Cuestiona en un susurro, al oído del chico.

-Mhh...No...-responde cerrando los ojos- pero si me gustaría que así fuera...

-Por que?- Se incorpora para verlo... luego de un momento suspira y se pone de pie apartándose de él, esas palabras la habían perturbado.

Sentía que si seguía allí iba a volverse loco...porque jugaba asi con el?? Lo mejor seria que se fuera..

-No vas a responder?- Cuestiona la chica cruzándose de brazos para verlo.

-No pareces una mala chica...-la mira- y estas desperdiciando tu vida..

-Yo soy una actriz...- Explica dándole la espalda -Y me están pagando por hacerle creer a los hombres lo que quieren creer...-Responde.

-Es un trabajo repugnante-opina el dándole la espalda para caminar hacia la puerta.

-Entonces... no debiste venir a verme...- Culmina la castaña mirándolo por sobre el hombro -Porque, es así... viniste porque querías verme de nuevo... te morías por volver a verme... sentías que enloquecerías si no sabias mi nombre...

-Puede ser...-admite el- pero ahora ya no tendré que volver a verte

-Bien...- Asiente y se vuelve a la ventana.

-No me interesa una relación... en la que no intervengan los sentimientos de las dos personas...-agrega él- No me interesa acostarme con alguien que no siente nada por mi, no soy así.

-Quien hablaba de una relación?- Cuestiona -Solo vos estabas pensando en eso..- Lo mira y sonríe

-Yo no estaba pensando en nada-aclara el- y ya te dije que llegué por casualidad...-abre la puerta.

-Jajaja, claro... suerte, escritor...- Finaliza la joven volviendo a mirar la ventana.

El la mira un momento y luego suspira saliendo. Allí afuera, se sorprende al ver que todavía seguía allí el hombre que había entrado después que el en la habitación de la morocha. Al verlo salir la expresión del sujeto cambia, y se acerca apresurado, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

-Que crees que haces??-pregunta el levantándose del suelo dolorido.

-Que hacías en la habitación de Tomoyo!? MI Tomoyo!?- Cuestiona molesto Ryoma mientras se preparaba para volver a golpearlo.

-Así que ahora te pertenece? que curioso que digas eso...

-Y quien sos vos para decir eso!- Musita molesto el aludido levantando el puño, siendo detenido por el ruido de la puerta de la joven de ojos violáceos quien se asoma viendo atentamente lo que ocurría para luego salir. Eriol solo la mira y luego al sujeto frente a ellos

-Ryoma, que crees que estas haciendo?- Cuestiona sosteniéndolo para que se detuviera.

-No dijiste que no te sentías bien hoy? pero estuviste con este tipo...

-Este tipo?- Cuestiona para luego ver a Eriol y después volverse a Ryoma-Este tipo, es mi hermano...- Explica manteniendo la calma para luego soltarlo y acercarse al ojiazul para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas queridos lectores!!! Aquí venimos con otro de nuestros fics, que lo tenemos escrito hace mucho y ya era hora de subirlo... hacia mucho además que no subíamos un Tomoyo x Eriol, así que espero que les guste!!

Esperamos hermosos reviews! Actualizaremos pronto!

Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	2. Una taza de té

Moulin Rouge

**Summary:**Un fan fic basado en la famosa historia de Moulin Rouge, el amor nace en un conocido cabaret de París, pero las cosas no son tan simples como parecen al comienzo. Los sueños del iluso escritor están lejos de la realidad. UA TxE

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- Conciencia_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2: **Una taza de té

-Ryoma, que crees que estas haciendo?- Cuestiona sosteniéndolo para que se detuviera.

-No dijiste que no te sentías bien hoy? pero estuviste con este tipo...

-Este tipo?- Cuestiona para luego ver a Eriol y después volverse a Ryoma-Este tipo, es mi hermano...- Explica manteniendo la calma para luego soltarlo y acercarse al ojiazul para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Eriol, es mi hermano... y vino a hablarme de la nueva obra que escribió... porque, el es escritor...- Explica para luego mirar al ojiazul de modo significativo.

-Mhh si, es verdad...-el asiente-

-Ya veo...-responde Ryoma- Tomoyo, nos vemos mañana, espero estés lista...

-Ahm... si... claro...- Asiente con una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro para luego mirar a Eriol -Mira pobrecito como estas... mejor entra en mi cuarto así podes descansar...- Comenta para luego volverse al sujeto frente a ellos -Creo que le debes una disculpa...

-Mhh si, disculpame-dice Ryoma para luego salir.

Tomoyo sonríe viéndolo alejarse para luego suspirar y soltar al ojiazul.

-Pasa...- Musita entrando en su habitación. El la mira bastante confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir pero decide seguirla por lo que entra.

-De nada... fue un placer haberte ayudado...- Responde la morocha cerrando la puerta para luego hacerlo sentarse en la silla frente al espejo y mirar la marca que tenia en el rostro -Si que te golpeo fuerte...- Comenta viendo el golpe.

-Porque lo hiciste?-la mira-

-Preferías que deje que te matara a golpes?- Cuestiona buscando algo para calmar la inflamación.

-Mhh me sorprendió que intervinieras, pensé que no te importaba

-Crees que soy una clase de ogro o monstruo?- Cuestiona con ironía para luego entrar en el baño y abrir la canilla mojando con agua fría unas gasas.

-No exactamente...pero pienso que no te importan demasiado los sentimientos de los demás

-Mmh te equivocaste...- Responde sosteniendo la gasa húmeda en la mejilla del chico-Se que esto no servirá de mucho... pero es para calmar un poco mientras voy por algo de hielo...- Explica.

-Esta bien...gracias...

-No me agradezcas...- Agrega tomando la mano del chico para luego hacerlo sostener el paño húmedo -Quedate acá...- Musita caminando hacia la puerta. El asiente y la mira alejarse, se había quedado embobado con ella...porque era tan amable de repente?? no quería acabar queriéndola. La joven sale regresando a la habitación un rato después, con una bolsa de hielo la cual le da al chico. El asiente y toma la bolsa para ponérsela en la mejilla mirándose al espejo, el sitio del golpe se había hinchado y ahora estaba morado.

-Imaginate como habrías quedado si yo no hubiera intervenido...- Susurra en el oído del chico de modo divertido para luego sentarse en la cama.

-Prefiero no imaginarlo...-suspira dolorido- Me gane un golpe gratuitamente... definitivamente la mala suerte esta conmigo últimamente...

-Jajaja, saliste de mi habitación...- Responde mirándolo-De saber que Ryoma seguiría ahí afuera, te habría dicho que te quedaras...- Agrega bostezando-Pero... ya estas a salvo, hermano...- Culmina dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama.

-Hace cuanto vivís acá??-la mira-

-Veamos...- Levanta una mano comenzando a hacer cuentas -Unos...3 o 4 años... por que?

-Por curiosidad... que hacías antes??

-Antes?...- Suspira-Vivia en la calle... El dueño de este lugar, me vio cantando y bailando como un mono para poder ganar dinero... entonces me trajo y me ofreció trabajo primero atendiendo las mesas y luego como actriz secundaria... y así llegue a este trabajo... – Explica- Ahora soy la atracción principal-agrega con orgullo.

-Ya veo... se ve que tenes talento... podrías trabajar como actriz en alguna obra...

-Pero... el modo mas seguro para lograrlo.. es trabajando en este lugar...- Responde enderezándose.

-Mhh lo dudo...

-Aunque no lo creas... lo que hacemos ahí afuera, son obras...- Comenta

-Mas bien es un espectáculo musical...

-Claro...- Responde asintiendo para luego acercarse y correr el hielo viéndole la mejilla.

-No mejoro todavía...-opina el viendo su reflejo- va a tardar en desaparecer

-Te duele?- Cuestiona mirando el moretón para luego volver a apoyar el hielo.

-Mhh un poco...-acepta el.

-Entonces deberíamos golpearte en otra parte del cuerpo para que deje de dolerte la mejilla...- Sugiere a modo de chiste, para luego enderezarse -Vas a sobrevivir...

-Jaja creo que si-asiente y mira su reloj, ya eran mas de las 2 am

-Es tarde...- Comenta la morocha para luego bostezar cansada -Podes quedarte acá si queres, esta noche...- Suspira y se acuesta

-Mhh esta bien...-acepta imaginando que sus amigos ya se habrían ido.

La joven asiente y se incorpora mirándolo para luego indicarle el espacio libre junto a ella. El la mira dudoso y luego de dejar el hielo en el escritorio se acerca recostándose a su lado.

-No tenes que tener miedo, no voy a comerte...- Responde acomodándole para luego suspirar cansada y cerrar los ojos.

-No tengo miedo...-suspira y se acomoda dándole la espalda- que descanses

-Jajaja pero... se que te morís por que lo haga...- Susurra en un tono coqueto, respirando sobre su cuello.

-Mhp..-el cierra los ojos avergonzado por sus palabras-No molestes

-Te morís por hacerme tuya en este mismo momento...- Susurra en su oído mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Y que si así fuera?-pregunta el volteándose para verla molesto, estaba cansándose de sus continuas provocaciones.

-Que te cuesta admitirlo?- Cuestiona -Solo tenes que decirlo... 'Te deseo'... eso...- Agrega.

-No cambia nada...-agrega para volver a acostarse dándole la espalda.

-Por que? conseguirías lo que queres..- Explica-Lograrías acostarte conmigo... que es lo que la gran mayoría que viene a este lugar busca...- Comenta acostándose dándole la espalda al ojiazul.

-No...-la contradice el- porque yo no tengo dinero

-En tu caso... estaría dispuesta a hacerlo gratis...- Responde con un dejo de dulzura mezclado con compasión.

-Porque se trata de un caso especial?-pregunta sin abrir los ojos.

-Mmh...- suspira y se acomoda-Buenas noches- Culmina apagando la luz.

-Las mujeres como vos... me dan lastima...-agrega el acomodándose dispuesto a dormir- Descansa

Tomoyo no responde y luego de meditar un momento se queda dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Eriol despierta muy tarde al sentir movimiento en la habitación al parecer ella se había retrasado puesto que se maquillaba a toda velocidad.

-Ah!! diablos!- Exclama molesta al meterse el delineador en el ojo, por lo que se lleva las manos a este -Como duele!

-Mhh...-Eriol bosteza y se incorpora- trabajas desde tan temprano??

-Se supone que tenia que arreglar con Shaoran y Sakura unos detalles del acto de esta noche...- Suspira mirándose el ojo en el espejo -Ouh... va a molestarme largo rato...- Suelta un bufido y luego termina de maquillarse.

-Ya veo...-asiente- y hoy tenes cita con ese tipo tan horrible...

-Y eso te importa?- Cuestiona poniéndose de pie mientras se arreglaba el cabello para luego mirarse con atención asegurando que no faltara ningún detalle.

-Mhh no en realidad...-se pone sus zapatillas y se pone de pie-Pero me cuesta entenderlo

-Claro... porque las mujeres como yo... te damos lastima...- Responde tranquilamente para luego caminar hacia la puerta y abrir. El la mira un momento y suspira, luego busca algo en sus bolsillos y le entrega una tarjeta.

-Y esto para que me lo das?- Lo mira sin comprender.

-Es mi numero de teléfono-explica el.

-Y que te hace creer que voy a llamarte?- Suspira-Pero voy a quedarmela...- Agrega guardando la tarjeta en su cartera.

-En realidad no creo que lo hagas-responde encogiéndose de hombros- no veo ningún motivo...-hace una pausa y mira hacia el pasillo- Ya me voy... cuidate...

-Raro...- Suspira viéndolo irse para luego mirar la hora y salir apresurada.

Luego pasan algunos día, Eriol volvía de una editorial de mal humor puesto que una vez más habían rechazado sus trabajos. Al ir sumido en sus pensamientos, no nota cuando choca con alguien. La persona a la que se había llevado por delante, hace unos pasos hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio, para luego caer sentada al suelo.

-Disculpe

-Si, claro...- Suspira y se pone de pie sacudiéndose la ropa-La próxima vez... mira por donde vas por favor...- Pide la joven.

-Mh?-el la mira al reconocer su voz- Tomoyo? que casualidad...

La morocha lo mira para luego mirar hacia otro lado-Con permiso- suspira y comienza a caminar de nuevo.

-Estas apurada?-camina a su lado.

-Te interesa?- Suspira-O solo estas fingiendo que es así?

-Quería invitarte a tomar algo...

-Mmh...- Suspira y asiente -Claro... por que?

-Mhh no se... me dieron ganas de invitarte

Tomoyo lo mira dispuesta a decirle un comentario para provocarlo, pero se calla al instante mirando al frente. Eriol comienza a caminar hacia una confitería extrañado por el comportamiento distante de la chica. Al entrar, la joven se sienta y mira por la ventana en silencio.

-Que vas a tomar?-le pregunta el joven de lentes viendo el menú

-Una taza de te va a estar bien...

-Solo te? esta bien...-asiente y pide un te y taza de café para el.

Tomoyo suspira sin desviar la vista de su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana.

-Mhh pasa algo?-le pregunta al notar su actitud

-Dios... mira que mal me veo...- Comenta desviando el tema, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, al verse en el reflejo del vidrio.

-Mhh...-el la mira y luego la toma del mentón para observar su rostro descubriendo algunos moretones- Como te hiciste eso?

La morocha se zafa y suspira mirando hacia otro lado-No te tomes tanta confianza conmigo...

-Mh.. esta bien... solo me preocupe un poco...

-Solo... me golpee... es todo...- Responde mirando la mesa.

-Durante el show?-agrega tomando el café que le entregaban.

-No...- Responde mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo de mano de su cartera y se miraba las marcas, para después usar algo de maquillaje intentando ocultarlas.

-Entonces?-insiste el ojiazul.

-Fue Ryoma...- suspira-Contento?-

-Ryoma?-la mira.

-Si, él...- Responde y luego de beber el te soltando leves quejidos, se pone de pie buscando en su cartera el dinero para pagar.

-Yo te invite...-le recuerda el sacando el dinero y dejándolo sobre la mesa- Mh.. estamos cerca de mi casa.. te gustaría venir un rato??

-Por que me invitas?... es porque... las mujeres como yo te damos lastima?- Cuestiona mirando hacia otro lado, no había olvidado esas palabras.

-No... es porque me preocupa lo que acabas de decirme...

-Por que?- Suspira mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar mientras miraba un punto en la nada con los ojos vidriosos.

-Porque ese tipo no tiene derecho a lastimarte...-suspira- vamos?

Tomoyo lo mira para luego suspirar y asentir, él sonríe levemente y luego sale caminando un rato a su lado hasta llegar a un edificio de departamentos, allí ambo suben al ascensor hasta el 2do piso departamento c. La castaña mira el lugar en silencio, luego camina entrando en el departamento.

-Esta un poco desacomodado...-comenta el dejándola pasar primero.

-Deberías dedicarte tiempo para ordenarlo...- Sugiere mirando a su alrededor.

-Si es verdad...-asiente- últimamente escribo mucho y como no tengo visitas seguido no acomodo este lugar...-explica- sentate-agrega cenándole uno de los sillones mientras encendía la estufa.

-Estoy bien de pie...- Responde la castaña mirando todo con atención.

-Esta bien...-acepta el tomando parte de la ropa que había allí para llevarla a la habitación y regresar minutos después sentándose. La joven suspira y mira la maquina de escribir sobre el escritorio, para luego acercarse y leer lo que había en el papel... Sólo había escritos unos pocos renglones de lo que parecía ser el inicio de una historia de misterio.

-Vos lo escribiste?- Cuestiona tocando el borde del papel con la punta de los dedos.

-Mh?? si...-responde el viendo lo que hacia- aunque como escritor no me va muy bien, no logro que publiquen ni uno de mis textos... si esto sigue así tendré que mudarme...

-Yo podría conseguir que alguien lo hiciera...- Responde viéndolo de reojo-Puedo leer uno?

-De verdad podrías?-la mira sorprendido y luego busca en sus cajones sacando una carpeta- Ahí tenes un par... leelos si te interesan

-Perfecto...- Asiente tomando la carpeta, para luego sentarse y abrirla viendo atentamente los papeles en ella, leyendo el titulo de cada una de las historias.

-Mhh... te duelen?-musita viendo las heridas que la chica tenia en el rostro imaginando además que debía tener mas en su cuerpo.

-Mh? Si... un poco...- Responde sin desviar la vista del papel.

-Porque... no lo impediste??

-Yo... lo intente...- Susurra cerrando la carpeta para luego apoyar la frente en sus rodillas-Lo intente... pero no pude...

-No vuelvas a tratar con el...-le acaricia despacio la cabeza.

La joven cierra los ojos con fuerza por miedo a que también la golpeara, para luego abrir un ojo y mirarlo.

-Vas a estar bien mientras estés acá...-agrega el- queres un poco de hielo?

-Gracias...- Suspira luego de asentir.

-No es nada-responde el para ir a la cocina regresando con un poco de hielo para que se pusiera en los golpes que estaban hinchados, la situación se había invertido desde la última vez que la había visto.

-Tendría que meterme en una tina de hielo para poder calmar todo...- Suspira cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba la cara contra lo que el ojiazul le había llevado.

-Tenes muchos mas?-le pregunta viéndola con preocupación- Esta noche deberías tomártela libre

Tomoyo niega con la cabeza -Con algo de maquillaje, esto se disimula...

-Pero si te duele y te sentís mal no es buena idea...-suspira- queres darte una ducha tibia? tal vez te haga sentir mejor

-Y vas a ofrecerte para hacerme compañía mientras lo hago?- Cuestiona viéndolo de reojo.

-Si vos queres...-responde el siguiéndole la corriente para luego sonreír- anda, mientras voy a preparar algo de comer

Tomoyo lo mira y se pone de pie... -Podrías... darme una toalla o algo para secarme luego?

-Si, claro...-asiente y busca en su ropero una toalla y se la da- te ofrecería algo de ropa pero todo va a quedarte grande.

-No te preocupes... puedo ponerme mi ropa de nuevo...- Asiente y luego busca con la mirada el baño para luego caminar hacia este. Eriol la mira entrar allí y luego va a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Luego de un momento, la joven vuelve a la sala llevando puesta una camisa del ojiazul, la cual había encontrado al ir a su habitación para cambiarse, acomodada sobre una silla. Extiende los brazos alcanzando a verse solo la punta de los dedos para luego suspirar y volver a tomar la carpeta del chico y leer un poco de cada historia. Al regresar a la sala llevando la cena Eriol se la queda viendo preguntándose que hacia con su camisa puesta, de todos modos no le da demasiada importancia y sirve la comida.

-Te sentís mejor?-le pregunta.

La joven asiente y lo mira-Prometo devolvértela luego...- Agrega refiriéndose a la prenda que llevaba-Es que... mi ropa rozaba mucho los golpes... y me dolía un poco...- Explica volviéndose a lo que leía.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso...-hace una pausa- podes llevártelos y leerlos luego, ahora vení a cenar

-Si, enseguida...- Responde sin levantar la vista del papel para luego suspirar y cerrar la carpeta y se sienta en la mesa...

-Espero haya salido bien...-comenta refiriéndose a la cena.

Tomoyo lo mira y sonríe para luego cenar en silencio desviando la vista a la carpeta cerrada.

-Son muy aburridos?-le pregunta de repente.

-Mh?- Lo mira y niega con la cabeza volviendo la vista a la carpeta -Te molesta si me los llevo para seguir leyendo?

-No, llevatelos si queres-sonríe levemente contento al ver que le habían agradado.

-Si logro hacer que publiquen alguno de tus cuentos... voy a tener alguna comisión?- Cuestiona divertida para luego despeinarlo y volverse a su plato.

-Jaja como podrías lograrlo??

Tomoyo se iré y termina de comer-Ah... estoy satisfecha...- Suspira

-Que bien...-asiente de buen humor y se despereza, no estaba acostumbrado a la compañía y le agradaba estar con esa chica.

-Eriol... sobre que temas te gusta escribir en general?- Cuestiona la castaña jugando con el tenedor entre sus manos.

-Mhh siempre me dicen que debería escribir sobre mi vida, pero mi vida es demasiado aburrida como para crear una historia a partir de ella.. escribo novelas de misterio, o historias fantásticas...porque?

-Que tiene de malo tu vida?- Cuestiona viéndolo... Luego de un momento sonríe levantando la carpeta-Espero poder leer pronto la que empezaste...

-Esta bien...-sonríe levemente y luego mira la hora, ya eran las 11.

Tomoyo también mira el reloj y luego se pone de pie yendo a cambiarse.

-Mhh... porque no te quedas hoy?-le propone el, quería retenerla el mayor tiempo posible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas! Como verán en esta historia las cosas avanzan bastante rápido... Esperamos que este capitulo les guste, y tengamos mas reviews que en el primero que solo fueron 3. Gracias a esas personas por leerlos y hacernos llegar su comentario.

Nos leemos pronto y sigan leyéndonos! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	3. ¿Es amor?

Moulin Rogue Moulin Rogue

**Summary:**Un fan fic basado en la famosa historia de Moulin Rouge, el amor nace en un conocido cabaret de París, pero las cosas no son tan simples como parecen al comienzo. Los sueños del iluso escritor están lejos de la realidad. UA TxE

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- Conciencia_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 3: ****¿Es amor?**

Tomoyo lo mira sorprendida por la propuesta para luego suspirar.

-Por que queres que me quede?-

-Porque creo que no deberías volver hoy...

Ella suspira y lo mira suspicaz. Luego de un momento asiente.

-No piensas nada extraño-agrega el cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo hice...- Responde sentándose en el sillón.

-Mejor así...-luego de llevar las cosas de la cena a la cocina se sienta a su lado y prende la televisión. Luego de un momento, la morocha bosteza y cierra la carpeta fregándose los ojos... eso era extraño para ella, era su primera noche libre en años. Eriol veía un partido con interés, Tomoyo suspira acomodándose, para luego quedarse dormida sentada y caer, lentamente, en el hombro del ojiazul.

-Que tranquila se ve...-comenta observándola dormir- Tomoyo...-musita llamándola moviéndola un poco- Tomoyo, vas a tener frío si dormís aca...

-Mnh...- Suspira molesta entre sueños mientras tomaba la mano del chico, para correrla sin soltarla.

Al verla dormir tan profundamente siente lastima de despertarla y la levanta cuidado en sus brazos llevándola hasta la habitación donde la recuesta y la abriga.

-Mgh!..- Aprieta los párpados al sentir la mano del ojiazul rozar su cuerpo maltratado.

-Descansa...-le susurra el para luego besarla en la frente.

-A donde vas?- Cuestiona somnolienta mientras se acomodaba

-Al comedor, para que puedas dormir

-Tanta repulsión te causo... que te vas?- Cuestiona cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-No...-responde acariciándole la cabeza para apartarle el cabello del rostro- No me causas eso... queres que me quede?

-No te parece obvio?- Cuestiona suspirando.

El sonríe levemente y luego de sacarse las zapatillas se recuesta a su lado.

-Crees que habría aceptado cada una de tus invitaciones de no querer estar con vos?- Cuestiona la adormilada joven-Que hiciste conmigo que solo me pregunto que se sentirá estar en tus brazos?- Suspira-Por que simplemente no salís de mi cabeza...?

-Me gusta que pienses en mi... será tanto como yo en vos?? Tomoyo, no quiero que te pase nada... tenes que dejar ese lugar...-la abraza con cuidado recordando sus heridas- ese sitio es horrible... podrías conseguir un mejor trabajo...

-Solo hay lugar para alguien como yo en ese lugar...- Responde inhalando la colonia del chico aturdiendo a cada uno de sus sentidos.

-No dijiste que eras actriz? podrías trabajar en una obra... yo... no voy a dejar que vuelvas a ese lugar...-la abraza con un poco mas de fuerza.

-Eriol... sabes por qué yo acepte el ser el juguete de Ryoma?- Cuestiona sintiendo vergüenza de lo que decía-El... iba a pagar la remodelación para convertir al Moulin Rouge... en un teatro... pero... me pedía eso como parte del trato...- Suspira-Me golpeo... porque... yo te llame cuando se suponía que debía gritar su nombre...- Susurra para luego cerrar los ojos.

-Ni el... ni ningún otro hombre al que no quieras va a volver a tocarte...-agrega el también susurrando-Yo voy a cuidarte desde ahora...

-Por que?- Cuestiona para luego mirarlo-Me... amas?- Susurra pensativa.

-Mhh... si...-asiente con una pequeña sonrisa- creo que eso es...-hace una pausa- si ahora me decís que todo esto era un juego... una mentira... no podría resistirlo... necesito estar con vos...

Tomoyo sonríe y le toca el rostro-Sabes? es... la primera vez que me lo dicen...- Comenta para luego acomodarse en los brazos del ojiazul.

-Te amo, Tomoyo...-le susurra con calma de nuevo como para que no lo olvidara.

Ella ríe nerviosa pegándose mas a el-Se me puso la piel de gallina...- Suspira-Me estas haciendo sentir rara...

-Rara??-pregunta viéndola.

-Siento... como si varias mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago...- Explica llevando una mano al estomago del chico donde hace una suave presión-Es algo... agradable...

-Si es agradable esta bien...-sonríe- debes estar cansada, fue una semana difícil... dormí si??

Tomoyo sonríe y lo toma del rostro para luego besarlo con suavidad... El le corresponde con la misma calma y luego le acaricia el rostro observándola en silencio.

La morocha lo mira y sonríe -Buenas noches, amor...- Susurra acomodándose.

-Que descanses...-responde el sin soltarla para que no se alejara.

-Eriol... ahora... quieras o no... yo quiero estar con vos...- Suspira cerrando los ojos.

-Eso no va a ser un problema... porque yo también quiero estar con vos...-la besa en la mejilla- hasta mañana

Tomoyo sonríe y al cabo de un rato se queda dormida de nuevo.

Al día siguiente la morocha se despierta al sentir el sol darle de lleno en la cara. Suspira y abre un poco los ojos viendo a su alrededor, al ver al ojiazul sonríe levemente y se acomoda. Era el primer sujeto que estaba a solas con ella sin esperar nada de ella... el dormía tranquilo a pesar de la luz, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro que denotaba que estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

-Parece un niño...- Susurra incorporándose un poco para así abrazarlo y hacerlo descansar en su pecho, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Mhh...-el abre los ojos con lentitud y mira a su alrededor sin moverse.

-Te desperté?- Cuestiona acariciándole el rostro.

-Eso creo...-bosteza-

-Discúlpame...- Susurra besándole la cabeza.

-No te preocupes...-cierra los ojos calmado para sobresaltarse al escuchar sonar un celular.

Al reconocer el tono, la joven maldice y se pone de pie acercándose a su cartera para luego buscar en el interior y suspirar atendiendo el teléfono.

-Tomoyo! estas bien?? porque no apareciste ayer?? Todo fue un caos por tu culpa...-cuestiona Yue.

-No grites... me duele la cabeza...- Suspira llevándose una mano a la frente-Si... estoy bien... y no aparecí porque... me concentre en algo importante... tengo prioridades aunque no lo creas...- Comenta somnolienta para luego aclararse la voz.

-Mhh eso vas a tener que explicárselo a los que dejaste esperando ayer, estaban bastante molestos...deberás atenderlos esta noche, y regresa ahora mismo que hay otro asunto que debemos tratar-corta-

-Malhumorado...- Suspira molesta mientras apagaba el teléfono para luego dejarlo caer dentro de la cartera.

-Quien era??-pregunta Eriol sentándose.

-Yue... el dueño del 'teatro'...- Responde para luego ponerse de pie-Esta muy molesto porque no volví anoche...- Comenta mientras se acomodaba el cabello con las manos.

-Ya veo... tenes que ir allá ahora??

Tomoyo asiente para luego mirarlo.

-Esta bien...-suspira y se pone de pie para luego buscar ropa limpia e ir a ducharse. Tomoyo suspira y toma sus cosas para luego tomar un papel y escribir una nota para el ojiazul, la cual firma finalizando con un corazón. Cuando el sale de ducharse ella ya se había ido por lo que el chico se acerca a ver su nota

_"Lamento mucho el despertar que tuviste por mi culpa... Espero poder verte esta noche. Te espero en la puerta trasera del Moulin Rouge. Aunque no me creas, también te amo. Tomoyo"_

El lee una vez mas la nota y sonríe para si al ver aquellas palabras, luego se dedica a desayunar y continuar con su novela. Cuando Tomoyo llega al Moulin Rouge descubre que el sitio estaba en plena construcción, estaban cambiando las cosas de sitio y pintaban y arreglaban problemas varios del edificio.

-Me voy por unos instantes y el edificio queda en ruinas?- Cuestiona irónicamente mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada. Al ver a Yue sobre el escenario examinando contento el lugar se acerca.

-Bien... acá me querías, acá estoy...- Comenta apoyando la espalda en el escenario mientras miraba a la gente ir de un lado a otro.

-Al fin llegas, Ryoma te espera desde temprano, tuve que decirle que saliste a hacer algunas compras...-suspira- todo salió de maravilla, el acepto hacerse cargo de todos los gastos para acondicionar el lugar con la sola condición que estés con el

-Estar... con el?- Suspira y lo mira.

-Si...-asiente- hasta que todo este terminado este sitio seguirá funcionando como siempre, así que además debes seguir con tu trabajo

-Solo debo salir con el hasta que todo este listo?

-Mhhh eso supongo-dice el.

-Perfecto...- Suspira mirando el suelo.

-Muy bien, te espera en tu cuarto-comenta.

-Si...- Suspira y camina hacia su habitación. Allí el sujeto la esperaba sentado sobre la cama.

-Buenos días...- Suspira y deja su cartera sobre la mesa frente al espejo.

-Por fin llegas...-comenta molesto él- espero hoy lo hagas mejor que el otro día...

-Eso...- Suspira y lo mira-Lo hice a propósito... no crees que es mejor mantener el suspenso y el clima tenso?- Muestra una sonrisa fingida muy convincente-No se vos... pero yo disfruto ver las diversas expresiones que se forman en tu rostro...- Lo toma del mentón -Como cuando te toco... siento como cada uno de tus nervios reacciona saltando alerta ante el roce...

-Ese día realmente me enfade... así que no vuelvas a hacer algo así bien?-agrega tumbándola en la cama bruscamente.

-Me di cuenta de que lo hiciste...- Responde cerrando los ojos al recordar las imágenes de su encuentro pasado con aquel hombre.

-No hagas que vuelva a ocurrir-le aconseja el comenzando a recorrer su figura con las manos.

La joven suspira y lo corre para luego sentarse-No estoy tan loca como para volver a dejar que eso pase...

-Te extrañe ayer... no pude venir porque estaba terminando los últimos detalles para que las remodelaciones pudieran comenzar hoy... por eso-agrega acercándose y besándola en el cuello mientras metía sus manos dentro de la blusa que llevaba- hoy quiero que pasemos juntos todo el día...

-Todo el día?- Cuestiona sin moverse ni desviar la vista del frente.

-Si...-responde el recorriendo rápidamente todo su cuerpo con las manos para luego besarla.

La chica le corresponde mientras miraba el techo pensativa. La imagen del ojiazul se le hacia presente en la cabeza. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo el en ese preciso momento.

Eriol, por su parte, se pasa la tarde escribiendo la continuación de su novela, quería acabarla lo mas pronto posible para que Tomoyo pudiera leerla... al ver que había anochecido mira el reloj y decide que era hora de ir al Moulin rouge para encontrarse con la morocha como ella había dicho... cerca de las 8 llega al sitio acordado y se sienta a esperar...

-Y...ya fue suficiente...- Tomoyo suspira y se pone de pie, luego de dar una rápida mirada al reloj, estaba agotada, ese sujeto no se cansaba nunca, y ella quería salir y ver a Eriol.

-Dije que te quedarías conmigo hoy-responde el hombre bruscamente tirando de su brazo para volver a recostarla.

-Dijiste... todo el día...- Responde señalando la ventana-Ya anocheció...- Explica -Pero... si eso queres... podes quedarte conmigo mañana... el tiempo que gustes...- Agrega en un sensual tono de voz mientras suplicaba mentalmente que la dejara irse.

-Mhhh...-el le acaricia el rostro mientras pensaba y luego asiente- mañana vendré temprano

-De acuerdo...- Asiente y suspira.

El tipo le da un ultimo beso en los labios para luego ponerse de pie, vestirse y salir. La joven castaña suspira para luego ponerse de pie rápidamente y vestirse, para luego salir e ir al lugar que había acordado, cuidando de no ser vista...Eriol la esperaba allí mirando el reloj cada tanto preguntándose porque tardaba tanto.

-Lo siento... lo siento mucho...- Susurra agitada al llegar.

-No te preocupes...-sonríe levemente- estas bien??

Tomoyo suspira aliviada y se sienta intentando recuperar el aliento mientras asentía-Corrí intentando llegar a tiempo...

-Ya veo...-asiente- pensaba que podríamos salir a cenar...

-Claro... no comí nada en todo el día...- Suspira.

-Entonces vamos...-se pone de pie y le toma la mano- Tenes tiempo no??

Ella asiente y se pone de pie. Ambos caminan hasta un restaurante cercano donde piden una cena sencilla, Tomoyo comía en silencio mientras meditaba...

-Estas muy callada...-comenta Eriol

-Mh?- Lo mira y sonríe-Disculpa... solo pensaba...- Hace una pausa-Sabes? estuve pensando mucho en tus historias...

-Que pensaste sobre ellas? pudiste terminar de leerlas?

-Solo pude terminar un par...- Explica resignada para luego mirarlo-No te rindas... yo pienso que si tenes futuro como escritor...

-Mhhh no se... los demás no parecen pensar lo mismo...

Tomoyo sonríe y le toma la mano-No dejes... que lo que piensen los demás te desanime...

-El problema es que para un escritor lo que piensen lo demás es básico...

-Yo soy alguien mas...- Comenta mirando la ventana-No cuenta lo que yo piense?

-Claro que si...-sonríe y le besa la mano- Gracias por animarme

La joven lo mira y sonríe-No me agradezcas...

-Si te agradezco... todo esto, que estemos juntos, que me quieras, que confíes en mi…

La joven lo mira mientras sentía una punzada en el pecho ante la ultima frase... había comenzado a tener miedo. Suspira mientras apretaba la mano del ojiazul, lo estaba engañando, se suponía que ella no volvería a acostarse con Ryoma... que haría si Eriol se enteraba?

-Hoy podes venir a mi casa?- la invita él

-Me encantaría... pero no puedo...- Responde bajando la mirada-van a molestarse conmigo de nuevo si desaparezco...

-Si, entiendo...-suspira-

-Prometo... llamarte...- Agrega luego de un largo silencio-Y voy a ver que puedo hacer con tus historias...- Culmina entrelazando sus dedos con los del ojiazul.

-Esta bien...-asiente y duda un momento antes de seguir hablando-Tomoyo... cuando vas a dejar ese lugar?

-Eriol... si me voy de ahí... no voy a tener a donde ir...- Suspira -Ahí... tengo un sitio donde vivir.

-Podes venir a mi casa...

Tomoyo lo mira pensativa y sonríe-A pesar de saber lo que soy... me recibirías con los brazos abiertos?

-Si...-sonríe- a mí ya no me importa de donde venís...

-Soy... un monstruo...- Susurra la joven acariciando el dorso de la mano del chico.

-No digas eso... es la vida que te toco, y te las arreglaste como pudiste...

La chica suspira y le besa la frente-Sos muy dulce conmigo... no lo merezco...

-Claro que si...-sonríe y saca el dinero de su bolsillo- mejor volvamos antes de que tengas problemas

Tomoyo asiente y se pone de pie... Así ambos caminan hasta el Moulin Rouge donde se despiden.

-Cuidate mucho...- Susurra la joven mirándolo.

-Vos también-asiente, le dolía dejarla allí, sabiendo lo que le esperaba

- Voy a esperar tu llamado...

-Si...- Asiente y le sonríe.

-Nos vemos-la besa suavemente y luego se va.

Tomoyo lo mira irse mientras se tocaba los labios con la punta de los dedos... Luego suspira perdida mientras una leve y tonta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y entra en el edificio.


	4. Problemas del corazón

Moulin Rogue

**Moulin Rogue**

**Summary:** n fan fic basado en la famosa historia de Moulin Rouge, el amor nace en un conocido cabaret de París, pero las cosas no son tan simples como parecen al comienzo. Los sueños del iluso escritor están lejos de la realidad. UA TxE

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 4:** Problemas del corazón

Al día siguiente Ryoma va a ver a Tomoyo luego del almuerzo, y luego de reunirse con ella se muestra muy serio.

-Que pasa?- Cuestiona la joven mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su sitio.

-Tomoyo...-musita el viéndola- ayer no te lo aclare...pero ahora sos mía... estas conmigo, y por eso no quiero que andes con ningún otro hombre... si llegara a verte con alguien mas tendría que matarlo.. y créeme que soy perfectamente capaz

-Tuya?- Cuestiona y lo mira... -Acaso soy una propiedad que con firmar un papel es de tu pertenencia?- Agrega con cierto fastidio para luego reaccionar y reír-Claro.. que tonta...- Suspira y se acerca al hombre frente a ella para luego sujetarlo de la corbata y tirar hacia ella mirándolo con atención.

-No olvides lo que acabo de decirte...-agrega el tomándola por la cintura.

-Claro...- Sonríe y luego lo empuja tumbándolo sobre la cama, para después buscar entre sus cajones. El la mira con una sonrisa en el rostro, para después besar su cuello bajando hasta sus pechos. Luego de un momento, la joven se endereza y lo mira enseñándole la carpeta de las historias del ojiazul.

-Me harías un gran y enorme favor?- Cuestiona a modo de niña pequeña mientras se acercaba-Mi hermano... quiere publicar sus historias... pero nadie las acepta... podrías conseguir que publiquen una de estas... por mi?- Pide para luego besarle el cuello.

-Mhh si no las publican es que no son buenas...

-No se toman la molestia en leerlas...- Responde la joven-Mi hermanito se esforzó mucho escribiéndolas... y en lo personal creo que son interesantes...- Comenta incorporándose para verlo-No me harías ese favor?

-Puedo llevarlas, pero no te prometo que vayan a aceptarlas

Tomoyo sonríe satisfecha-Si conseguís que publiquen aunque sea una sola... el modo del que voy a retribuirte, no vas a olvidarlo jamás en tu vida...- Susurra en su oído.

-Mhh..bien...-el hombre sonríe satisfecho.

-Pero... si no lo haces... voy a ponerme triste... y no te gustaría verme triste no?- Cuestiona enderezándose, quedando arrodillada sobre el muchacho.

-Claro que no...-acaricia su rostro

-Entonces... vas a hacer lo que te pido?- Cuestiona

-Ya te lo dije, voy a intentar que las publiquen

-Muy bien...- Sonríe satisfecha para luego mirar la ventana.

Mas tarde, cuando anochecía Eriol miraba televisión con aburrimiento hasta escuchar que tocan la puerta, al abrir se sorprende al ver allí a Tomoyo. La joven miraba pensativa la puerta mientras apretaba los puños.

-Tomoyo...-sonríe-Que sorpresa...pasa

-No...- Suspira negando con la cabeza-Vo...voy... a ser breve...

-Mhh paso algo??-la mira con cierta preocupación.

-Voy... a terminar con todo esto...- Musita yendo directamente al grano.

-Terminar?? con que??

-Con esto...- Culmina señalándose a ella y a él -Es... una tontería...- Agrega mirando hacia otro lado...

-No... no lo es...-le toma las manos- porque decís que queres terminar??

-Ya te lo dije... es una tontería... es ridículo...- Musita mientras sentía como por dentro se caía en pedazos.

-No...-la mira y la toma del rostro con una mano- Yo estoy enamorado de vos... vos también de mi... y eso no es una tontería

-Vos solo... crees que estas enamorado de mi...- Suspira corriendo el rostro-Y yo... solo estaba encaprichada con vos...- Culmina mirando hacia otro lado -El hecho de que te hicieras el bueno conmigo... me hizo desearte...

-Mhp... a que queres llegar?

-No te das cuenta?- Suspira y lo mira para luego zafarse-No quiero verte mas, Eriol

-Mhp...porque?...todo iba bien...-hace una pausa- todo fue mentira? jugaste conmigo desde el principio no?

La joven le da la espalda mirando el suelo... tenia miedo de que si lo miraba a la cara se derretiría y negaría todo lo dicho.

-Si... así es...- Culmina esforzándose por mantener su voz estable -Conseguí que leyeran tus historias... van a llamarte en cuanto las lean...- Agrega-Eso lo hice... para pagarte el favor de dejarme jugar con tus sentimientos...- Susurra para luego comenzar a caminar.

-Sos igual a todas las demás...-agrega el enfadado, abatido por la decepción- no se... como es que pude enamorarme de vos... pero tenia razón, sos una buena actriz-agrega cerrando la puerta.

La morocha cierra los ojos con fuerza sintiendo que los ojos le ardían... luego suspira y comienza a correr hasta el Moulin Rouge...

Luego de esto pasa una semana... Eriol se sentía cada día peor, sin darse cuenta Tomoyo se había vuelto indispensable en su vida y aun no aceptaba que todo lo que habían vivido fuera una mentira... tenia que verla, hablar con ella de nuevo...por lo que decide ir al Moulin Rouge.

Allí, las obras musicales habían cambiado notoriamente desde su última visita, y al parecer ese día la castaña no haría su aparición en el escenario.

Luego de los shows Eriol decide buscar a Tomoyo en la parte de atrás... allí, de casualidad, se encuentra con Sakura quien había conocido el mismo día que a la morocha.

-Ah... quien sos? solo el personal autorizado puede estar acá...- Comenta mirándolo pensativa.

-Mhh vengo a ver a Tomoyo...-responde el-

-Mmh... ella no esta trabajando últimamente...- Agrega... Luego de mirarlo atentamente suspira-Vos sos... el chico de la otra vez... mmmh Eriol si no mal recuerdo...no?

-Si...-asiente- podrías...decirle que quiero verla?

-Para que?- Suspira- Tomoyo no esta de ánimos... se negó a atender a Ryoma quien es el que pago la remodelación del lugar... por que motivo queres verla? no hablaron lo suficiente ya?

-Ryoma? esta con el?-pregunta ignorando sus preguntas.

-No en este momento...- Niega con la cabeza-Yo no entiendo como puede tolerarlo... es un sujeto muy posesivo y caprichoso...- Suspira fastidiada -Sabes lo que le hizo? le dijo que mataría a todo hombre que se le acercara...- Comenta exaltada.

-A todo hombre que se le acercara...-responde el pensativo- así que eso fue...

Sakura lo mira sin comprender -Claro que eso fue!- Comenta molesta

-Tengo que verla-dice decidido-decime donde esta

Sakura suspira y le señala la habitación de la morocha, él asiente y luego de caminar hasta allí toca la puerta

-No puedo recibir a nadie...- Se escucha la voz de la joven

Eriol duda un momento y luego abre entrando. La joven salía del baño secándose el cabello. Al ver al ojiazul se sobresalta dejando caer la toalla que tenia en la cabeza al suelo.

-Mhh... a mi tampoco podes recibirme?

-Que queres?- Cuestiona mirando la toalla para luego agacharse y tomarla.

-Saber toda la verdad

-La verdad de que...? vos y yo... ya no tenemos nada que hablar...- Suspira dándole la espalda.

-Me entere... que ahora estas con Ryoma...

-Solo hago mi trabajo...- Musita con aparente enojo mientras se sentaba frente al espejo mirándose perdida.

-Pensé... que habíamos dicho que no volverías a estar con el después de lo que paso...

-Para que viniste?

-Quería que habláramos...pero me entere de algo mas...-hace una pausa- así que... ese tipo dijo que mataría a cualquier hombre que se te acercara?? eso tiene algo que ver con que me dejaras??

Tomoyo suspira apretando los puños.

-Tiene que ver si o no?- insiste él

-Mejor andate...- Suspira dejándose caer en la cama mirando la pared.

-No voy a irme hasta que me lo expliques...

Tomoyo suspira angustiada mientras mordía la toalla que tenia en las manos-Y que si así fue?- Cuestiona cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Si fue así sos una tonta...-suspira y se sienta en la cama.

-Ahora... por intentar protegerte... soy una tonta?

-Me lastimaste...

-Lo se... lo siento...- Suspira secándose los ojos con las manos.

-Calmate...-suspira y le acaricia la cabeza- todavía me queres?

Sango permanece en silencio mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Entonces todo esta bien...-sonríe levemente y baja la cabeza para besarla en la mejilla.

-No... no lo esta..- Suspira-Si Ryoma te ve conmigo... va a matarte...

-Prefiero morir... que dejarte sola...

Tomoyo suspira y se arrodilla en la cama para luego abrazarlo.

-Decime...-agrega hablando en voz baja- ese hombre te lastimo de nuevo?

Ella niega con la cabeza para luego reaccionar y soltarlo poniéndose de pie.

-Cierto...- Suspira caminando hacia el guardarropa para luego tomar la carpeta del ojiazul y dársela junto a un paquete.

-Que es esto?-mira el paquete.

-Miralo... y vas a darte cuenta...- Asiente sentándose en la cama.

-Mhh espero no sea una bomba...-comenta desenvolviéndolo.

-Claro que no...- Suspira ofendida por el comentario para luego mirar el paquete. Dentro de este había un libro el cual tenía el nombre del ojiazul como autor y uno de los títulos de sus historias escritos en la tapa y el lomo del libro.

-Y esto??-mira el libro sorprendido para luego hojearlo.

Efectivamente, la historia del ojiazul estaba redactada en las páginas del libro de tapa dura.

-Es el primero que sale a impresión...- Explica la morocha mirando el suelo.

-Como lo hiciste?-la mira-

-No tiene importancia... lo importante es que conseguí que lo leyeran no?- Cuestiona

El sonríe y la abraza muy contento -Conocerte... fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme Tomoyo

Ella sonríe relajándose

-No vas a poder volver a librarte de mi...-agrega en un susurro.

-No?- Cuestiona con suavidad

-No...-repite el- Pensaba.. que podríamos irnos juntos... bien lejos... para que nadie nunca nos encuentre

-Irnos... juntos?- Cuestiona cerrando los ojos-Suena como a un sueño...-

-Puede volverse realidad..-la mira sonreír--Vamos a irnos a otra ciudad...allá podrías trabajar como actriz..

Tomoyo asiente acariciándole el rostro... El sonríe levemente y luego gira la cabeza para ver a la puerta que alguien tocaba. La castaña lo imita y suspira poniéndose de pie.

-Quien sera?

La joven le cubre la boca con la punta de los dedos y le sonríe. El la mira en silencio y luego mira la puerta en la que volvían a tocar

-Podrías... esconderte?- Cuestiona la mujer en un susurro.

-Mhh... porque?-responde el en el mismo tono.

-Porque si te ven conmigo... Ryoma podría enterarse...- Responde poniéndose de pie

-Es verdad... pero eso ya no importa no? de todos modos vamos a irnos...

Tomoyo lo mira suplicante, Eriol suspira resignado y se pone de pie esperando que le dijera donde ocultarse. La castaña sonríe y le señala el sitio donde podría estar sin problemas, y luego lo toma del rostro y le da un corto beso en los labios el por su parte guarda silencio oculto viendo como ella abría la puerta.

-Si?- Cuestiona la joven intentando ocultar la molestia que sentía por aquella interrupción

-Hola Tomoyo...-la saluda Ryoma con una sonrisa- No te vi ensayar hoy...

La morocha lo mira en silencio -Pero... no te dijeron que no recibo a nadie? es sin excepciones... estas faltando a las reglas- Comenta para luego mostrar una sonrisa bien fingida -Ahora sos un chico malo?

-Claro que lo soy...-sonríe y la toma por la cintura-

-Que lastima... porque... los chicos buenos se van al cielo...- Responde la joven.

-Eso no me importa..-agrega entrando en la habitación besando su cuello, acercándose a la cama.

-Ahm... pero...- La joven mira la puerta mientras pensaba que mentira decirle para que se fuera de ahí.

-Pero que?-la mira-Desde ayer no nos vemos... no me extrañaste?

La morocha lo mira para luego suspirar-De vez en cuando la abstinencia es buena...- Responde conservando la calma.

-No para mi...-responde el acercándose de nuevo besándola, pero la joven se aleja discretamente.

-Que pasa?-la mira frunciendo el cejo-

-Acaso me necesitas?- Cuestiona la joven en un tono divertidamente encantador

-No...-responde el molesto

-Me deseas...- Corrobora la castaña.

-Eso no voy a negarlo...-sonríe- y sabes que no acepto un no como respuesta

-Ryoma... estas casado?- Cuestiona la castaña intentando desviar el tema

-Que?? No...

-No?...- Suspira -Que lastima... es mas 'excitante'...- Comenta mientras maldecía mentalmente.

-Porque?-cuestiona acariciando su rostro.

-Porque... al momento de volver a casa... te acostarías con tu esposa y dirías mi nombre...- Comenta con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba cada palabra.

-Jaja no se que tenga que ver eso... pero supongo que tenes razón

-No pensas igual que yo??- Cuestiona con aparente inocencia.

-Mhh si...-agrega acariciando su espalda mientras caminaba sin soltarla hacia la cama.

Tomoyo se ríe y le sujeta la mano que tenia en su espalda... Eriol los observaba mientras sentía la sangre hervir, no podía creer que ella permitiera todo aquello...

-Bien...- Tomoyo suspira mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás mientras pensaba. -Quedate ahí... un momento...- Pide mientras fingía buscar en los cajones, pensando como ayudar a salir al ojiazul.

-Que buscas??-consulta divertido.

-Si te digo se arruinaría la sorpresa...- Responde la joven

-Mhh no me interesa que sea una sorpresa...-agrega el abrazándola por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello-

La joven se queda helada ante aquel repentino acercamiento. Reacciona luego de un momento cuando se cierra la mano con el cajón.

-Maldición!- Musita molesta sacudiendo la mano.

-Estas nerviosa??-pregunta el sujeto tomando su mano-

-Eh? mmh... no... claro que no...- Miente corriendo la mano dándole la espalda-Solo algo distraída...- Agrega mirándose la mano adolorida

-Hoy estas muy rara...-comenta comenzando a molestarse-

-Estoy algo cansada... hoy pensaba tomarme el día...- Explica para luego mirarlo-estaba ansiosa por salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad...

-Podemos ir juntos-propone-

-Entonces... esperame afuera...- Musita la joven-Me gustaría poder cambiarme...

-Y cual es el problema?-agrega el sentándose sobre la cama.

-Que?- La morocha lo mira incrédula... luego sacude un poco la cabeza y sonríe-Es que... me gusta cambiarme estando en mi privacidad...

-Ocultas algo...-agrega molestándose de repente tomándola de la muñeca-Deci la verdad...-agrega comenzando a hacer presión.

-Ryoma... me estas lastimando...- Susurra la joven adolorida mientras intentaba liberarse.

-Si queres que te suelte decimelo...

-Que... que te diga que?- Cuestiona viéndolo asustada

-Que es lo que pasa...

-No pasa nada... ya te dije...- Responde intentando zafarse de nuevo.

-Si pasa...-la toma del rostro con la otra mano apretando sus mejillas

-Me duele...- Susurra la castaña al sentir sus mejillas apretarse contra sus muelas.

-Soltala...-musita alguien a espaldas de ambos.

La morocha, al no poder mover el rostro, gira los ojos intentando poder ver al dueño de aquella voz negándose a aceptarlo... no podría haber salido de su escondite.


	5. Nueva vida

Moulin Rogue

**Moulin Rogue**

**Summary:** Un fan fic basado en la famosa historia de Moulin Rouge, el amor nace en un conocido cabaret de París, pero las cosas no son tan simples como parecen al comienzo. Los sueños del iluso escritor están lejos de la realidad. UA TxE

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 5:** Nueva vida

-Que haces vos aca??-agrega molesto Ryoma viendo al ojiazul sin soltar a la chica.

-Eriol...- Susurra la morocha sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

-Soltala ahora Ryoma... no ves que no quiere estar con vos??

-No sos nadie para opinar al respecto...-responde el soltando a la chica para luego empujarla tirándola sobre la cama. La joven cierra los ojos con fuerza masajeándose las mejillas.

-No vuelvas a lastimarla...-agrega Eriol molesto-

-Yo voy a hacer lo que quiera... porque ella me pertenece

Tomoyo se incorpora un poco viéndolo.

-Estas loco...-lo acusa el joven de lentes. Ryoma cansado de sus insultos se acerca mas al ojiazul dándole un golpe en el estomago, provocando así una pele entre ellos.

-Detenganse por favor...- Pedía la morocha asustada mientras buscaba la manera de separarlos. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

Sin saber que hacer, la joven sale buscando ayuda, regresando al rato con Shaoran, Sakura y un par de compañeros mas, con su ayuda logran separarlos.

-Que diablos pasa?- Cuestiona Shaoran viendo todo sorprendido, mientras sujetaba a Ryoma.

-Soltame!-exclama el zafándose para luego arreglarse la ropa- Son todos unos malditos mentirosos... van a pagarlo!-sale del lugar-

Tomoyo mira la puerta sin poder detener el temblor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Eriol suspira y se sienta adolorido en el suelo

-Estas bien?- La morocha se arrodilla frente a el viendo las heridas que tenia.

-Si...-desvía la mirada

Ella suspira y luego mira de reojo como todos salían al ver ya todo mas tranquilo. En pocos minutos el sitio vuelve a quedar desierto. Tomoyo suspira y se pone de pie ayudando al ojiazul para luego sentarlo en la cama.

-Yo ya me voy…-agrega el levantándose.

-Eriol...- La joven lo mira para luego mirar el suelo y asentir-Disculpa todo lo ocurrido.

-Esta bien...-la mira y luego suspira-

La joven aprieta los puños, para luego llevarse las manos al rostro.

-Que pasa...?-le pregunta viéndola preocupado porque estuviera lastimada.

-Yo... yo ya no quiero mas esto...- Susurra cayendo sentada al suelo al perder la fuerza en las piernas.

-Calmate...-se arrodilla frente a ella-

-No...- Niega con la cabeza -Te lastime... y juro que no quería eso...

-No te preocupes por eso

-No quiero lastimarte... Me detesto... porque no quería hacerte daño y lo hice...- Susurra la joven

-Mhh... Lo único que me dolió... fue tu actitud...-responde poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

-Lo se...- Suspira-Lo siento mucho...

-Yo... estos días me sentí muy mal...porque creí en lo que dijiste...-le da la espalda- pero vos... no estabas pasándola tan mal...

-Crees que yo disfruto estar con ese hombre!?- Cuestiona

-Lo dudo...

-Entonces... por que decís quererme... si no vas a creerme cuando digo que te amo... y que te necesito?- Cuestiona pegándose contra la pared, sin siquiera levantarse del suelo.

-Si yo no hubiera venido hoy... hubieras seguido con el... y nunca me hubiera enterado de eso... entonces como puedo estar seguro? me mentiste... para estar con el...

-No...- Susurra mientras negaba con la cabeza-Yo... lo hice por vos...

-No entiendo tu forma de pensar...-la mira- porque no me dijiste la verdad!? si lo hubieras hecho nada de esto habría pasado...

-Porque... pensé que así no vendrías a buscarme, pensé que así no me querrías más y te decidirías a olvidarte de mi.

-Eso queres?

La morocha niega con la cabeza-No quiero que me dejes...

-Te contradecís... te das cuenta?? no sabes lo que querés... yo... ya no puedo creerte...

-Esta bien...- Suspira viendo el suelo.

-Explicame... porque aceptaste estar con ese hombre?

-Al comienzo... lo hacia porque era mi trabajo...- Responde la muchacha esforzándose por no llorar-Pero... ahora... lo hacia para que el no sospechara ni fuera a buscarte... no quiero que te lastime...

-Es la única razón?-la mira-

La morocha asiente-Yo... no sabia cuan maravillosa era la vida... hasta que te conocí Eriol...- Susurra la joven con la voz temblorosa. El ojiazul suspira y se sienta a su lado. Ella sollozaba pegando la frente contra la pared.

-No llores...

-Pero... me siento mal...- Susurra

-No te sientas así...-el pasa su brazo por sobre los hombros de ella y la acerca un poco a el.

-Me odias Eriol?- Cuestiona sin levantar la voz.

-No podría odiarte...

La joven suspira y lo abraza-Vamonos lejos Eriol... a donde nadie pueda buscarnos...

El permanece en silencio acariciando su cabeza

-No importa si tenemos que vivir abajo de un puente... yo quiero estar con vos...- Susurra cerrando los ojos

-Ya veremos que hacer, no pienses ahora en eso-agrega secándole el rostro húmedo por las lagrimas- perdona... si intervine sin tu permiso... pero ya no lo resistía...

-Me alegra... que lo hayas hecho...- Susurra para luego acariciarle el rostro

-Vas a renunciar... a este lugar no?-la mira-

Tomoyo lo mira y asiente-Si...

-Entonces esta bien...-sonríe levemente y la besa en la frente- Calmate, ya no llores

La joven sonríe y se apoya en su pecho.

-Perdoname si lo que dije te dolió...-agrega él dándose cuenta de que había sido muy rudo.

-No importa...- suspira -Me lo merecía

-No...-le acaricia la cabeza- perdoname...

La mujer sonríe. No podía creer que a pesar de todo aquel alboroto, él siguiera con ella...

-Descansa un poco y después nos vamos a mi departamento, esta bien?

-Si...- Asiente y mira el suelo pensativa-Eriol... me seguís amando a pesar de todo?

-Lo dudas?-sonríe levemente.

Tomoyo niega con la cabeza y lo mira.

-Mis sentimientos por vos nunca cambiaron... ni siquiera cuando me dijiste que no me querías...

La joven sonríe y lo toma del rostro para besarlo con suavidad repetidas veces en los labios.

-Me extrañaste?-cuestiona él.

-Mucho...- Responde la joven besándole la mejilla-Pensé que moriría...

-No va a volver a pasar...-sonríe levemente-No vuelvas a dejarme...

-No pienso hacerlo...- Susurra apoyándose en su hombro.

-Vamos??-pregunta el incorporándose-

Tomoyo asiente y se pone de pie ayudando al chico. Ambos salen de la habitación caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde todos hablaban de algo preocupados. La joven permanece en silencio mirándolos para luego suspirar.

-Que vamos a hacer?-cuestiona Sakura

-No lo se...- Shaoran suspira resignado-Ya no se que podemos hacer

-Pero... vamos a perderlo todo! van a echarnos y nos quedaremos en la calle!-insiste la ojiverde- tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer...

-El tiene las escrituras del teatro, Sakura...- El castaño la mira

-Tenemos que recuperarla...-mira a Tomoyo.

Ella la mira encogiéndose en su sitio... por que la veían a ella?

-Todo es tu culpa!-exclama uno de sus compañeros- confiamos en vos y nos traicionaste!

-Si!- Interviene otro-Traicionaste nuestra confianza! y por tu culpa vamos a perder nuestros trabajos!!

-Vos lo provocaste! así que mas vale que también lo soluciones!-agrega el primero.

-Y...yo...- La chica de cabello oscuro y desordenado mira el suelo sin saber que hacer...

-Son unos desconsiderados-interviene Eriol- no es su responsabilidad, así que déjenla en paz

-Nadie te hablo! no intervengas...- Grita el segundo molesto

-Voy a intervenir si quiero!-responde el enfadado

-Mph! quieras o no, es culpa de Tomoyo que todos hayamos terminado en la calle!- Exclama el chico molesto.

-Si te hace sentir menos fracasado pensarlo, bien por vos-agrega Eriol para luego mirar a la morocha- Vamos...

La joven lo mira y asiente todavía sintiendo un nudo en el estomago a causa de la culpa. Los demás los miran salir en silencio, aun molestos al ver como ella escapaba tan simplemente de todo.

-Eriol... es mi culpa que todos pierdan su empleo...- Susurra la chica una vez salen.

-No, no lo es... vos no podías hacer nada...

-Pero ellos dijeron... que era mi culpa...- Mira el suelo.

-No les hagas caso, en todo caso fue culpa de Shaoran por darle las escrituras, no se puede confiar en un sujeto así...

Tomoyo suspira y lo toma del brazo apoyándose en su hombro...

-Olvidate de eso, no tenes que pensar más en ese lugar, ahora vamos a comenzar juntos una nueva vida lejos

-Si...- Asiente y cierra los ojos.

No tardan en llegar al departamento de Eriol donde el empaca sus cosas, Tomoyo lo miraba ir de un lado a otro en silencio luego suspira y comienza a doblar la ropa del chico para que pudieran entrar mejor en su maleta.

-Guardala así nomás-le dice el-

-Pero...- Lo mira terminando de acomodar las camisas para luego suspirar viendo la ropa-Si, claro...

-Que pasa?-la mira-

La morocha sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Luego de un rato ambos van al aeropuerto donde Eriol utiliza el dinero que le quedaba para comprar un par de pasajes

-Eriol... a donde vamos a ir?- Cuestiona la joven

-Emhh no se...-responde el- solo le dije "un lugar bien lejos"-mira el pasaje y luego sonríe- Inglaterra...

La morocha se ríe ante el comentario del ojiazul y lo toma del brazo...

-Un lugar bien lejos... va a pensar que le tomabas el pelo...- Comenta

-Pero me hizo caso...

Tomoyo sonríe y lo besa en la mejilla.

--

De esto pasa un mes, en Inglaterra alquilan un cuarto en una pensión, Eriol consigue un empleo en un diario mientras que Tomoyo empieza a trabajar como actriz haciendo propagandas.

Un día, la joven se despierta mareada y con nauseas a la madrugada. Se levanta y se apresura a ir al baño donde devuelve lo que había cenado la noche anterior. Eriol al oír el sonido del baño se incorpora un poco en la cama. Luego de un momento, la joven sale del baño respirando hondo para luego secarse el rostro, húmedo en agua fría, con una toalla.

-Estas bien??-le pregunta el morocho viéndola.

-Si...- Asiente-Te desperté?- Lo mira preocupada

-Si...pero no te preocupes-bosteza-ya en un rato tengo que levantarme

Tomoyo suspira y vuelve a sentarse en la cama

-Dormí un poco más

-Ya no puedo dormir...- Responde acomodándose apoyándose en el hombro del ojiazul.

-Entonces descansa, hoy tenes trabajo?

-No, por suerte no...- Susurra cansada.

-Hoy voy a volver tarde...-agrega el para luego suspirar-

-Muy tarde?- Cuestiona mirándolo preocupada para luego sentarse y hacerlo acostarse en sus piernas-Y por mi culpa no descansaste lo suficiente...

-No te preocupes-levanta una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro- no me esperes a cenar hoy

Tomoyo asiente y sonríe -Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, Eriol...- Susurra tomando la mano del ojiazul

-No me lo agradezcas-sonríe- vos también me haces feliz

Tomoyo sonríe y le besa la palma de la mano. Así se queda largo rato hasta que Eriol se levanta puesto que ya era hora de irse, luego de despedirse de la chica sale. La joven lo mira irse medio mareada y luego vuelve a acostarse.

El periodista llega cerca de la 1 cansado y con deseos de poder darse una ducha tibia e irse a dormir. Se sorprende al escuchar el ruido de la ducha encendida.

-Porque estará bañándose tan tarde?-se pregunta sentándose en la cama mientras se sacaba los zapatos. Sin embargo, pasa un buen rato en el que la morocha no salía y la canilla seguía abierta.

-Mhh... Que raro...-se pone de pie y se acerca a la puerta tocando- Tomoyo? estas bien??

Del lado de adentro, la chica no respondía, Eriol duda un momento y luego entra preocupado. La joven estaba inconsciente en el suelo de la bañera

-Tomoyo??-exclama el al verla para luego agacharse y levantarla llevando a la habitación para recostarla en la cama. La chica despierta al cabo de unos minutos y mira a su alrededor.

-Que paso? estas bien?

-Estoy algo mareada...- Suspira cerrando los ojos mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas

-Te mareaste de repente?-agrega cubriéndola para que no sintiera frío.

-Si...- Asiente

-Tal vez sea cansancio...

-Si, puede ser...- Asiente y se sienta acomodándose la sabana alrededor del cuerpo-Voy a ponerme el pijama y luego acostarme...- Suspira y se pone de pie tambaleándose.

-No seria mejor que te quedes recostada? no te ves bien

-Solo voy a cambiarme y luego vuelvo a acostarme...- Lo mira y sonríe levemente

-Esta bien...-asiente- yo voy a darme una ducha

Ella asiente y le da un corto beso en los labios para luego tomar algo de ropa y cambiarse mientras Eriol entraba al baño a ducharse. El joven regresa media hora después y se recuesta junto a Tomoyo quien aun seguía despierta. La morocha miraba el techo sintiendo como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Suspira y se acomoda de lado cerrando los ojos.

-Seguís sintiéndote mal??

-Seguro va a pasarse con descansar bien...

-Segura? no queres ver a un medico?

-Crees que sea conveniente?- Cuestiona viéndolo.

-Puede ser...-asiente-

-Mañana... tenes trabajo?

-Si, porque?

-Pense... que podríamos ir mañana...- Suspira y se acomoda

-Voy a hacerme un tiempo entonces-le acomoda el cabello.

Ella sonríe con los ojos cerrados para luego abrazarlo...

-Que descanses

-Igualmente...- Susurra y luego de darle un beso en el hombro se acomoda quedándose dormida.

--


End file.
